


Spiegelbild

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternatives Ende, Angst, Self-Harm
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler weiß nicht, wieso, aber seit einigen Wochen hat er immer wieder seltsame Träume von einem Raum mit einem Spiegel. Außerdem ist da noch die schwarze Farbe an seinem Hals, die sich unaufhaltsam ausbreitet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I will carry all your pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267399) by [fear_her_blurryface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface). 



> Idee von meiner lieben, lieben Freundin. Danke, dass ich diese Geschichte schreiben durfte!  
> Ich werde sie auch noch in Englisch übersetzten, aber für den Fall, dass es doch jemand auf Deutsch lesen will...  
> Ich habe zwei verschiedene Enden geschrieben

Tyler schloss die Augen. Er war müde und erschöpft. Sein Kopf schwirrte voller Gedanken und er versuchte sich zu entspannen. Er lauschte auf die Atemzüge seiner Frau, die neben ihm lag. Kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen. In dieser Nacht hatte er den Traum das erste Mal.  
  
_Tyler stand in einem Raum vor einem Spiegel. Er blickte sich um. Die Wände des Raumes waren weiß und es gab keine Tür. Tyler konnte nicht sagen, ob der Raum rund oder viereckig war, die Wände verschwammen, als er genauer hinsah. Er hatte keine Angst, er wusste, dass er träumte. Nein, er war neugierig. Normalerweise waren seine Träume unstet und immer wieder tauchten Personen, die er kannte, in bizarren Situationen auf. Aber dieser Traum war anders, so...still. Tyler wusste nicht, ob er taub war. Er räusperte sich. Das Geräusch klang gedämpft. Aber immerhin konnte er hören._  
_Tyler sah sich den Spiegel genauer an.  Der Spiegel war groß und er sah gewöhnlich aus. Einfaches Glas umrahmt von schwarzem Metall. Tyler wusste, dass es Metall war, als er den Rahmen berührte. Warum war er hier?_  
_Tyler starrte sich im Spiegel an. Braune Augen starrten ratlos zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Hals. Er war schwarz. Schwarz wie die Farbe, die er immer auf der Bühne benutzte. Tyler wunderte sich, warum er das nicht früher bemerkt hatte._  
  
Tyler blinzelte und öffnete die Augen. Sein Herz schlug schnell und er wusste nicht, wieso. Er konnte sich an jede Einzelheit seines Traums erinnern, als wäre es ein Film gewesen. Er hatte keine Angst gehabt und es war auch kein Albtraum gewesen und dennoch bekam er ein ungutes Gefühl als er daran dachte.  
Tyler drehte sich um und legte einen Arm um Jennas Taille. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Tag hatte er den Traum zwar nicht vergessen, aber er beschloss, nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken. Es war ja nur ein Traum.  
Trotzdem bemerkte Tyler, wie er immer wieder gedankenverloren seinen Hals rieb, so als wäre die Farbe noch da. Jenna war nicht dumm, sie kannte ihren Ehemann gut genug um zu wissen, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte.  
"Tyler?"  
Tyler schrak auf. "Hm?"  
"Was ist los?"  
Tyler seufzte. "Ach nichts, ich habe nur so einen komischen Traum gehabt...alles gut." Er drückte Jenna einen Kuss auf die Stirn und vedrängte jeden Gedanken an den Traum.  
  
_Das zweite Mal träumte er von dem Spiegel direkt vor einer Show. Er und Josh schliefen oft vor einer Show, meistens auf einer Couch oder einem Sessel in der Umkleide. Tyler hatte kaum die Augen geschlossen, als er sich wieder in dem weißen Raum befand. Er stand vor dem Spiegel und starrte auf seinen schwarzen Hals. Als er die Hände hob, bemerkte er, dass auch sie mit schwarzer Farbe bedeckt waren. Tyler betrachtete sie verwundert._  
_Warum hatte er wieder diesen Traum? Was war das für ein Raum? Tyler fuhr sich durch die Haare._  
_"Hallo?" Seine Stimme klang schwach, die war kaum zu hören._  
_"Hallo?" wiederholte er lauter, aber seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, dass von den weißen Wänden verschluckt wurde._  
_Langsam bekam Tyler Angst. Dieser leere, kalte Raum verunsicherte ihn. Er lief auf eine der Wände zu, aber das Weiß verschwamm vor seinen Augen zu grauen Spiralen. Tyler wurde schwindelig und er schloss die Augen. Langsam lief er zurück zu dem Spiegel. Seine braunen Augen blickten ihn ängstlich und fast vorwurfsvoll an._  
_Was tust du hier, Tyler? fragten sie. Tyler wusste keine Antwort. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte nach oben. Vielleicht konnte er herausfinden, woher das Licht kam. Aber alles, was er sehen konnte, war unscharfes Grau und Weiß. Er konnte nicht einmal erkennen, wie hoch der Raum war. Auch der Ursprung des Lichts war nicht zu erkennen. Der Raum schien von selbst zu leuchten._  
_Tyler stöhnte vor Frustration. Wenn er nur wüsste, warum er-_  
  
"Tyler? Tyler, wach auf, die Show fängt bald an."  
Tyler öffnete die Augen. Josh schüttelte ihn an der Schulter. Mit einem Seufzen setzte sich Tyler auf. Er blickte auf seine Hände, die er für die Show schwarz eingefärbt hatte. Es war nur Farbe. Schwarze Farbe.  
"Alles klar?" fragte Josh. "Bist du bereit?"  
Tyler nickte und krazte ein wenig Farbe von seinen Händen herunter. Die Show war wichtig, über den Traum würde er sich später Gedanken machen können.  
Tyler vergaß den Traum sofort, als er die Bühne betrat. Jetzt zählte nur noch die Musik, Josh, er und die Menge.  
Die Show war fast vorbei, als Tyler plötzlich sein Spiegelbild in der Menge sah. Braune Augen, schwarzer Hals, schwarze Hände. Tyler blinzelte und sein Spiegelbild war verschwunden.  
Tyler bemerkte, wie er anfing, zu schwitzen.  
Plötzlich hatte er Angst, furchtbare Angst, dass er die Farbe nicht mehr abwaschen konnte. Mit Mühe sang er den letzten Song. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, die Bühne zu verlassen. Sobald er und Josh sich verbeugt und die Bühne verlassen hatten, rannte er zu dem Badezimmer. Seine Hände zitterten, als er das Wasser aufdrehte. Für einen kurzen Moment war sich Tyler sicher, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens mit schwarzen Händen herumlaufen musste, aber dann verschwand die schwarze Farbe im Abfluss und Tyler seufzte vor Erleichterung.  
Wie dumm er gewesen war. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Er lachte über sich selbst. Josh trat hinter ihn.  
"Hey, hast du es eilig?" fragte er mit einem Grinsen.  
Tyler lächelte. "Vielleicht."  
Josh legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, plötzlich ernst. "Warum bist du so schnell verschwunden?"  
Tyler seufzte. Josh war sein Freund, er wusste, er würde ihn nicht auslachen.  
"Ich... ich hatte Angst, ich könnte die Farbe nicht mehr abwaschen." sagte er zögerlich.  
Josh sah ihn verwundert an. "Warum das?"  
Tyler zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung...ich habe gerade so komische Träume und die nehmen mich ziemlich mit..." Er lächelte schief.  
Joshs Blick war besorgt. "Willst du darüber reden?"  
Tyler schüttelte den Kopf. "Es sind nur Träume."  
"Okay." Josh nickte. Er wusste, Tyler würde mit ihm reden, wenn er wollte.

 _Als Tyler das dritte Mal von dem Spiegel träumte, bemerkte er, dass der Raum dunkler geworden war. Das weiße Licht war nicht mehr so strahlend und der Raum schien kleiner geworden zu sein. Tyler trat vor den Spiegel. Er war ungeduldig. Wenn er schon zum dritten Mal den gleichen Traum träumte, musste er etwas bedeuten._  
_Tyler blickte in den Spiegel. Auf den ersten Blick hatte sich nichts verändert. Dann bemerkte, dass sich die schwarze Farbe ausgebreitet hatte. Seine Arme waren nun zur Hälfte mit der Farbe bedeckt und auch die Farbe an seinem Hals hatte sich auf seine Brust ausgebreitet. Tyler zog sein Tshirt aus und warf es auf den Boden. Er blickte an sich herunter. Die schwarze Farbe bewegte sich, schwarze Rinnsale flossen an ihm herunter und sammelten sich an seinem Bauchnabel. Tyler erstarrte. Die Farbe bewegte sich. Hektisch versuchte er die Farbe abzuwischen, aber sie schien unter seiner Haut entlang zu fließen. Er versuchte die Farbe von seinen Händen abzukratzen, aber  das einzige, was passierte, war, dass er sich die Haut aufriss. Blut tropfte auf den weißen Boden. Tyler starrte auf die roten Spritzer._  
_Was passierte mit ihm? Was sollte der Traum bedeuten?_  
  
Ein Klingeln weckte ihn. Tyler schlug die Augen auf und griff nach seinem Handy. Jennas Nummer leuchtete auf dem Display auf. Tyler beantwortete den Anruf.  
"Jenna?" Seine Stimme zitterte.  
"Tyler?"  
"Jenna, ich bin so froh, deine Stimme zu hören!" schluchzte Tyler.  
"Tyler? Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
"Es geht mir gut, es geht mir gut!" antwortete Tyler, aber er konnte sich nicht selbst überzeugen.  
"Okay, ich dachte schon-"  
"Ich habe dich vermisst."  
Jenna lachte leise. "Ich vermisse dich auch, Tyler."  
Tyler redete fast eine Stunde mit Jenna. Danach fühlte er sich ein bisschen besser. Es war schließlich nur ein Traum, damit konnte er alleine klar kommen.

 _Tyler schlug die Augen auf. Er lag auf dem Boden. Verwirrt rappelte er sich auf. Das weiße Licht war verschwunden. Graue Nebel erhellten den Raum. Tyler lief zu dem Spiegel. Er musste herausfinden, was mit ihm passierte. Er brauchte nicht lange, um herauszufinden, was sich verändert hatte. Sein kompletter Körper war von der schwarzen Farbe bedeckt. Nur sein Gesicht war frei von Farbe._  
_Tyler fiel auf die Knie. Er wusste nicht, wie er die Farbe aufhalten konnte._  
_Er hob den Kopf und bemerkte etwas einer Ecke des Raumes. Langsam stand er auf und lief darauf zu. Wie letztes Mal wurde ihm schwindelig, als er sich den Wänden näherte. Tyler schloss die Augen und steckte seine Hand aus. Seine Finger schlossen sich um kaltes Metall. Er stolperte zurück in die Mitte des Raumes und öffnete die Augen. In seiner Hand hielt er ein Messer. Die scharfe Klinge blitzte, als er das Messer zögerlich in seinen Händen drehte._  
_Tyler schluckte und ging in die Knie. Er holte tief Luft und stieß die Klinge in seinen linken Arm. Er keuchte, als die Klinge durch seine schwarze Haut schnitt. Tyler biss vor Schmerzen die Zähne zusammen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die klaffende Wunde. Rotes Blut spritze aus dem schwarzen Fleisch und verteilte sich auf dem Boden._  
_Tyler fing an zu zittern. Er hatte gehofft, dass die Farbe nur oberflächlich war, aber ein Blick auf seine schwarzen Knochen hatte genügt._  
_Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Arm. Eine Blutlache bildete sich unter ihm. Tyler bemerkte, wie er das Bewusstsein verlor. Er schloss die Augen und fiel zur Seite._  
  
Tyler erwachte von plötzlicher Übelkeit. Er stand auf und rannte zur Toilette, wo er sich übergab. Seine Kehle brannte und sein linker Arm schmerzte. Tyler warf einen Blick darauf, aber er sah keine Spuren von schwarzer Farbe, Blut oder Narben. Zitternd richtete er sich auf. Ein Blick in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken zeigte ihm, dass er normal aussah. Bleich und müde aber immer noch er.  
Tyler Joseph. Songwriter. Sänger. Musiker. Ehemann von Jenna Joseph und Freund von Josh Dun.  
Jemand trat hinter Tyler. Er bemerkte Joshs besorgten Blick.  
"Alles in Ordnung?"  
Tyler wischte sich über den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Die Farbe, das Blut, die Schmerzen - es war alles zu viel. Tyler fing an zu schluchzen. Josh umarmte ihn wortlos. Tyler vergrub sein Gesicht in Joshs Shirt. Josh strich ihm über den Rücken.  
"Tyler... was ist los?" flüsterte er.  
Tyler drückte Josh fest an sich. Josh ließ ihn weinen. Nach ein paar Minuten fing Tyler an zu erzählen. Josh hörte ihm zu, aber er konnte Tyler nicht helfen.  
"Ich denke, damit musst du alleine klarkommen. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann deine Träume nicht träumen." sagte er hilflos. "Aber ich kann mit dir einem Bett schlafen, wenn dir das hilft?"  
Tyler nickte erschöpft. "Danke Josh." murmelte er. Josh lächelte traurig. "Das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann."  
  
Tyler stürzte zur Tür und rannte aus dem Tourbus. Seine Hände zitterten. Er musste weg, egal wo hin, nur weit weg.  
Neben Josh zu schlafen, hatte nichts gebracht. Seine Träume waren voller Spiegel und schwarzer Farbe, die ihn ertränkte.  
Tyler rannte über den Parkplatz in einen kleinen Wald. Bald schmerzten seine Beine und seine Lunge, aber er rannte, bis er zusammenbrach. Schwer atmend fiel er auf die Knie. Er wusste, er konnte nicht entkommen.  
Tyler kroch zu einem Baum und lehnte sich gegen den Stamm. Er vergrub den Kopf in den Händen und schluchzte. Die Träume trieben ihn in den Wahnsinn. Er fing an zu zitterten, sobald er an den Raum mit dem Spiegel dachte.  
Tyler wusste, etwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Seit er die Träume hatte, hatte er nicht mehr richtig schlafen können. Er hatte angefangen, Dinge zu sehen und Stimmen zu hören. Die ständige Angst, verrückt zu werden hatte ihn verängstigt und nervös gemacht. Tyler traute sich kaum noch, die Farbe auf der Bühne zu verwenden. Sobald er ein Bild von sich mit schwarzen Händen war, wurde ihm schlecht.  
Tyler verfluchte seine Idee, seinen Ängsten einen Namen zu geben. Er verfluchte sich und Blurryface.  
Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte in den Himmel. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. Es war dunkel geworden und die Sonne verschwand zwischen den Bäumen. Tyler schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.  
  
_Er musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als Tyler aufwachte, war es beinahe komplett dunkel um ihn herum. Erst dachte er, er wäre noch in dem Wald, aber dann bemerkte er das Glitzern des Spiegels, der an der Wand hing. Tyler stand zitternd auf. Er fühlte sich schwach, so schwach wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Der Raum war so dunkel, dass er kaum etwas sehen konnte, nur der Spiegel leuchtete. Tyler schluckte. Er hatte Angst, solche Angst in den Spiegel zu schauen, aber was hatte er für eine Wahl?_  
_Langsam lief er auf den Spiegel zu. Das reflektierende Glas schien ihn zu verspotten. Es war nur ein Spiegel._  
_Tyler blickte sich an. Seine braunen Augen waren vor Angst geweitet. Tyler wusste nicht, wie lange er vor dem Spiegel gestanden hatte, als er die Farbe bemerkte, die langsam sein Kinn entlang floss. Schwarze Farbe tropfte von seiner Stirn. Langsam kroch die Farbe seine Wangen entlang und vermischte sich mit der Farbe auf seiner Stirn._  
_"Nein!" schrie Tyler entsetzt. "Nein!"_  
_Er fuhr sich mit seinen schwarzen Händen übers Gesicht, aber die Farbe breitete sich immer weiter aus. Tyler schnappte nach Luft. Er hatte das Gefühl, in der Farbe zu ertrinken. Tyler schloss die Augen, als die Farbe den Rest seines Gesichts bedeckte. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, waren sie nicht mehr braun sondern blutrot._

_Ende 1:_

_Tyler starrte geschockt auf sein Spiegelbild. Er hob eine Hand und berührte seine schwarzen Wangen. Seine Augen glänzten gefährlich. Seine rote Iris war so dunkel wie Blut._  
_Sein Spiegelbild verzog die Lippen zu einem bösen Grinsen._  
_Tyler zuckte zusammen._  
_"Das bist du." zischte sein Spiegelbild. Tyler schluckte. Nein, dass bin nicht ich! dachte er. Sein Spiegelbild lachte gehässig._  
_"Doch! Ich bin Blurryface und du bist Blurryface. Wir sind eins!"_  
_Tyler schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf._  
_"Nein!" schrie er. "Du bist nicht echt!"_  
_Blurryface blickte ihn mitleidig an. "Glaubst du das wirklich, Tyler? Du hast mich erschaffen."_  
_Tyler blickte zur Seite und bemerkte einen dunklen Schatten in der Ecke des Raumes. Eine Gestalt trat hervor. Sie hob die knochige Hand und trat hinter Tyler. Tyler erstarrte. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Die Gestalt ergriff mit einer Hand Tylers Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf zum Spiegel. Die schwarzen Knochen drückten in Tylers Haut, aber er wehrte sich nicht. Tyler blickte wieder in den Spiegel und sah seine verängstigten roten Augen. Die Gestalt blickte ihm über die Schulter. Ein schwarzer Totenschädel, aber die gleichen roten Augen wie Tyler._  
_"Siehst du?" flüsterte die Gestalt. Sie griff nach Tylers Hand und die schwarzen Knochen versanken in seiner Haut._  
_"Wir gehören zusammen."_  
_Tyler blinzelte, als die Gestalt mit ihm verschmolz. Für einen kurzen Moment verschwand sein Kopf und wich einem Totenschädel._  
_"Du gehörst mir." flüsterte die Stimme._  
_Tyler zuckte zusammen._  
_"Nein!" rief er. "Ich bin nicht wie du!"_  
_Er holte aus und zerschlug den Spiegel. Scherben fielen auf den Boden und zerschnitten seine Hände. Tyler kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er schlug so lange auf den Spiegel ein, bis er mit einem Krachen auf den Boden fiel. Schwarze Farbe floss aus seinen Wunden und versank im Boden. Tyler keuchte. Die Farbe wich aus seinen Adern und hinterlies gebräunte Haut. Tyler hörte das Zischen der Gestalt in seinem Kopf aber es wurde leiser und leiser bis es nicht mehr zu hören war. Der Raum erhellte sich. Tyler schloss die Augen vor dem gleißenden Licht._  
  
Als er aufwachte, war er wieder in dem Wald. Tyler setzte sich auf. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Er hob die Hände vors Gesicht. Sie waren blutverschmiert und die unzähligen Schnitte brannten schmerzhaft. Langsam stand er auf. Er fühlte sich schwach und müde, aber dennoch war er erleichtert. Tyler wusste, er hatte Blurryface besiegt. Die Albträume waren endlich vorbei.  
Der Mond erhellte den Weg vor ihm. Tyler konnte es kaum erwarten, zurück zum Parkplatz zu kommen. Seit er weggelaufen war, schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein. Obwohl er so müde war, fing er nach wenigen Schritten an zu rennen. Bald hatte er den Wald hinter sich gelassen. Keuchend hielt Tyler an und starrte zum erhellten Tourbus. Es war vorbei. Endlich.  
Zögernd trat Tyler näher, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Josh trat auf den Parkplatz.  
Tyler fing an zu weinen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass die Albträume endlich, endlich vorbei waren. Er rannte los und warf sich Josh in die Arme. Josh hielt ihn fest.  
"Tyler, wo warst du? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!" Er trat einen Schritt zurück und starrte Tyler an. "Warum weinst du? Und warum sind deine Hände voller Blut?!"  
Tyler lachte und weinte gleichzeitig. "Es ist vorbei! Die Träume, sie sind vorbei! Ich habe Blurryface besiegt, Josh!"  
Tyler folgte ihm zurück in den Bus. Als er sich das Blut von den Händen wusch, fühlte er sich...befreit. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie sehr ihn die Träume unter Druck gesetzt hatten. Tyler warf einen Blick in den Spiegel.  Seine braunen Augen glänzten wieder.

 

Ende 2 

Tyler wachte von seinen eigenen Schreien auf. Sein Herz schlug schnell und er schluchzte bitterlich.   
Es war mittlerweile stockfinster im Wald. Zitternd rappelte sich Tyler auf. Er stolperte in Richtung Parkplatz. Immer wieder stieß er in seiner Panik gegen Bäume und fiel hin. Er musste zurück zum Parkplatz, wo die anderen waren. Dort war er sicher. Josh würde da sein und ihn trösten und alles würde gut werden. Er würde mit Jenna telefonieren können und sie würde ihn beruhigen.  
Tyler weinte und stolperte vorwärts, obwohl er nichts sehen konnte. Bald wusste er nicht mehr, wo er war. Er spürte die Panik, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich verirrt hatte.   
Tyler stolperte über eine Wurzel und fiel hin. Seine Hände berührteten Schlamm und Wasser. Er wusste nicht, ob er an einem Fluss vorbeigekommen war. Er zuckte zusammen, als ein Ast knackte. Er war ganz alleine in dem Wald, nachts. Tyler bekam Angst. Wenn er nur etwas sehen könnte!   
"Bitte!" flehte er.   
Als hätte Gott ihn gehört hätte, lösten sich die Wolken auf und der Mond erhellte den Wald.   
Tyler bemerkte, dass er vor einem kleinen Tempel kniete. Er beugte sich über die Wasseroberfläche.   
Blutrote Augen starrten ihn aus seinem schwarzen Gesicht an. Tyler starrte auf sein Spiegelbild und begann zu schreien.


End file.
